


Day 3: Imprisonment

by Shimmermoon01



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, No Thanos, Other, Sakaar (Marvel), Whump, febuwhump day 3, the grandmaster is a piece of shit and Loki deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: Thor spent a year in Midgard. He had grown and learned. He was a new person. But then his father was asleep and his mother was overwhelmed and his brother was dead. That is, he thought his brother was dead.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138169
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Day 3: Imprisonment

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR IMPLIED SUICIDE AND RAPE PLEASE BE SAFE

Thor spent a year in Midgard, where he learned compassion, empathy, and how to handle problems with his words rather than his fists. He had learned to be worthy again through human interaction and his new friends in the Avengers. He was ready to return home. Thor wanted to see his father, his mother, and the little brother he had treated so unfairly despite loving so thoroughly. He missed his family. 

Of course, by the time he got home he was too late, his father had fallen into Odin's sleep and his brother was dead. Apparently, as the story goes, the poor young prince of Asgard just couldn’t handle the pressure. With the loss of his father and the exile of his brother no one stood to protect him, his only friends declared him a traitor to the kingdom and the young prince crumbled and could see no end to the pain. His brother had killed himself and the blame was on him.

In the absence of nearly the entire royal family, Frigga was forced to take the throne, forced to push aside any of her own grief to assist the guilty citizens of Asgard. The moment Thor returned his mother was finally allowed her own emotions as her eldest son, at last, took his rightful place as the king.

THREE YEARS LATER

“Rocket I swear if one more fucking word comes out of your mouth I’ll-“

“You’ll what Quill? Tell me exactly what-“

“Children! You’re all children!”

“I am Groot!” 

“Yes, sweetheart I know you’re supposed to be a child but they are supposed to be the adults and are not acting as such. Do not follow their example.”

“Yes, young one. You should follow my example instead.”

“Do not follow Drax’s example either!”

Drax’s response of indignation was swiftly cut off as the family was once again attacked by a group of guards. They were currently infiltrating the Grandmaster’s tower in search of a lost piece of jewelry, a simple enough mission assuming they managed to not be found by the grandmaster.

As rocket managed to take out another of the guards with a rather unnecessary blast he found something that even managed to shake him, “Uhm… guys? Ya might wanna check this out.”

“What- oh shit,” it took Peter about a half a second to realize that their mission may be about to change, he knew he would regret it, “We shouldn’t get involved.”

“Fuck that,” it took Gamora even less time to go over to the mute figure than it had taken Peter to think, “He’s clearly been mistreated! We will not leave him here!”

The rest of the group watched as Gamora entered the now unguarded room. It was extravagantly decorated with a large round blue bed in the center, on the bed chained up a slightly chubby man sat entirely nude, there were scars littering his body and a spider gag holding his mouth open. The man’s face was red and blotchy and his green eyes were sadder than Nebula’s. It was a heartbreaking and disturbing sight. Drax immediately covered Groot’s eyes. 

Peter and Rocket rushed over and began assisting Gamora as she released the man. Peter took off his jacket to help cover him and Rocket began to unchain him, Gamora worked to remove the spider gag. Within minutes the man was finally free and crying as Peter helped massage his jaw. Gamora watched sadly as he quietly sniffled, “Sir, do you have a name? How long have you been here?”

“Lo-“ the man broke off into a cough trying to clear his throat, it was fairly safe to assume he hadn’t spoken for a very long time, “L-Loki, my name is Loki. I don-“

Loki began to cough again and rocket rubbed his back gently, “I don’t know- know how long. I wanna go home. Will- will you take me ho-home”

Gamora nodded sadly and regarded the man, “Where is your home?”

“Asgard. Please take-take me back to Asgard.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea that in an AU without Thanos Loki could have been considered lost and ended up in Sakaar, I'll establish it more if people like it cause I think I might wanna make it longer so if you'd like to see more of this universe please leave a comment!


End file.
